


Blowing up Houses for Love

by GabeArts69



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Bombs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Keith blows a house up, Kolivan is only mentioned, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08, Protective Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing Prompt, barely even there, power couple Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeArts69/pseuds/GabeArts69
Summary: Prompt: “All I’m saying, is that if you blow up the house, you’re going to be fired.” Lance and Keith are on a blade mission after defeating Honerva and Keith blows up a planet leader’s house.





	Blowing up Houses for Love

Lance followed Keith as they ran, panting. “Dude, what the hell?! You planted bombs?!” Lance yelled at the ravenette, glaring at the back of his head.

“He was being rude to you! Of course, I fucking planted bombs in his house.” Keith huffed, narrowing his eyes when Lance threw a rock at him. “Ow! What the fuck, Lance?!”

“No! You don’t get to be mad! You can’t just do shit like this whenever someone is fucking saying something negative to me! I’m not fragile, Keith!” Lance yelled at Keith, throwing another rock at him. Keith dodged it, sighing softly.

“Lance…I just don’t want you to get hurt…you know that…” Keith muttered softly, cupping his cheek. Lance leaned into his touch, sighing softly.

“You’re so lucky I love you and that you’re hot.” Lance muttered, kissing the palm of Keith’s hand. Keith snorted, smiling at him softly.

“Yeah, I am pretty lucky.” Keith said softly, stroking Lance’s cheek with his thumb. Lance snorted, looking back at the house.

“You still shouldn’t blow the house up.” Lance said, chuckling when Keith pouted. “**All I’m saying, is that if you blow up the house, you’re going to be fired.**” Lance said before he heard the house blow up.

Keith gripped his hand, running to their ship as he laughed softly. “I’d like to see Kolivan try.” Keith said, grinning at Lance. Lance smiled at him lovingly, giggling as he sat down in the passenger seat and watching Keith start up the ship to head off to the Blade main base.

At least Lance knows Keith would do anything for him to be happy.


End file.
